el viaje de Damian para la busqueda del regalo perfecto para Dick
by batiluca27
Summary: al igual que mis otras historias los avisos estan dentro


EL VIAJE DE DAMEAN LA BUSQUEDA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA DICK

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

A diferencia de otras historias esta no pondré la edad de ninguno además que será más de hablar los personajes casi no saldrán los nombres sino las letras iniciales habrán algunos que si saldrán completos, además que sigue teniendo la base de mis demás historias aviso también que hare otra recopilación mas sin embargo usare la primera recopilación mas las historias que valla publicando.

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Percy , Anabell ,Taliha ,Nico ,Golfri ,Harry ,Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel ,Luna ,GINNY,Danny ,Jazz ,Daniela, Sam, Tuker ,Dick, Jackson ,Tim, Steph, Cass ,Dame ,Babs ,Helena ,Terry ,Matt ,Carly ,Conner ,Colin, Bastion, Seth ,

Orion ,Lulu ,Will ,Kirlian ,Tom ,Gabriel, Alex ,Felipe ,Mauro ,Samuel ,Bolt,Hernando,Miguel,Albus,Eliot,Pol,Sara,Camila,Elena .

Hoy los dioses llamaron a todos para hacerles saber que iban agradecer a través de un regalo con algo significativo a una o varias personas algo

Poseidón: Hoy vamos a hacer una actividad especial

Semidioses, magos, pokemons, familia: De que trata

Z: Sabéis cuando se nos bendice y se nos da regalos como ofrenda

Grupo: Si

Hades: pues esta vez es diferente

Hecatte: esta vez ustedes eligen a alguien y le da un regalo pero que para ustedes tenga un significado

Ares: en esto voy a ser como las moiras no se puede hacer daño A ningún miembro de la familia ahora irse

Al escuchar la orden todos se fueron a preparar un regalo a la persona que fuera especial para dárselo.

J: A quién van hacer el regalo

TMW: YO Bruce

MMW: YO a mi hermano T

TDW: YO a Conner

DVF: YO a Danny

DF: YO A Sam,Tuker y Dani

DGW: YO a todos

J: YO a Alf,Albs y BOlT oigan alguien sabe dónde ha ido Demon

Reprimenda de Dick: Jay no insultes a Dami

Respuesta grupal: no lo hemos vuelto a ver pero imagino que formo algo en su cabeza

Narrador: mientras acaban las discusiones y se ponen a trabajar como todos los demás

Damián ya se fue a buscar algo especial para Dick para decirle lo especial que es para el y agradecerle por haber sido su pareja,amigo,compinche,maestro,luz,compañía,hermano y padre mas que sus otros padres Dick en su corazón siempre será eso

Entre tanto había un grupito que ya había acabado la tarea y ahora estaban de paseo cuando vieron a alguien que iba a salir del escudo y fueron a ver quien era y porque

O: Bueno que bien que los regalos ya están listos y dados a Quiron

L: Tienes razón

Tom: Menos mal

Will, Kirliam, Gabriel, Alex ,Felipe ,Mauro,Samuel,Bolt,Hernando,Miguel,Albus,Eliot,Pol,Sara,Camila,Elena

Coincidimos con eso parece que se hacia eterno

Albs: Oigan miren allí

O: Parece ser Tío Damián pero a donde va

Bolt: Creo que mejor lo averiguamos

Los demás: Si vamos.

Narrador de nuevo: Damián ha ido a muchas partes hasta que llego a Japón y ahí encontró lo que quería se trataba de un colgante gravado en materiales de diferentes partes del mundo solo si llevas el material y pagas bien te lo crean como quieras y el había elegido todo correcto

Joyero: Buenas Tardes Queria que le ayudara en algo

DW: De echo si me gustaría hacer un encargo especial

Joyero: Que clase de joya quiere que haga exactamente

DW: Es este el diseño que quiero tengo todos los materiales y el dinero para dártelo pero te lo doy después de que este mi encargo

Joyero: Bien de ser así yo puedo hacer la joya en el plazo de una a dos semanas

DW: De acuerdo aquí tienes el material y nos vemos en ese plazo

Al salir Damián se encuentra con sus sobrinos y empezaron a hacer preguntas

O: Porque viniste a Japón

DW: Porque en el viaje escuche de este joyero y lo vine a buscar para hacer mi pequeño regalo

Los Demás: A quien elegiste

DW: A Dick

Después de un rato de charla decidieron alojarse en un hotel para la semana Damián pago una sola habitación para todos con piscina toda su familia le dio dinero para pagar todo

Ya había pasado las dos semanas y el regalo estaba listo pagado volvieron a casa pero cuando estaban por llegar a la playa de Poseidón los atacaron unos ladrones con sus pokemons pero antes de poder hacer algo apareció arceus el uso sentencia sobre los malos y les permitió llegar al campamento y empezar la actividad en la cual todos la pasaron bien hasta que le tocó el turno a Damián y el no quería hablar con palabras asi que le dio el pequeño regalo a Dick y al verlo el no podía creer lo que le puso al regalo y lo abrazo y se lo dio a la diosa afrodita quien lo leyó en vos alta y todos lo vieron con ternura entendiendo porque era el permiso y todos terminaron de estar aún mas y mas unidos.


End file.
